One Night Fun
by viva rose
Summary: Seto and Serenity go out one night. song fic! one shot!


F1313F: Okay I'm at work and have nothing to do…soooo bored. And I'm soooo sick and tired of being hit on by random people at my work place!! Argh!!! 

Naka Trafe: well I would hit on you… 

F1313F: shut up. I have fan fic to write. 

Ashley: can I do the disclaimer?

F1313F: sure thing. 

Ashley: F1313F does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Dierks Bentley's song: What Was I Thinkin'? So you can't sue her!! And all you guys hitting on her, leave her the fuck alone b/c she's my lesbian lover!!! 

F1313F (sweatdrop): um. Ashley? I'm straight. 

Ashley: so you claim. 

F1313F: I am! Otherwise I wouldn't get turned on by cute guys. 

Ashley: you could be bi… 

F1313F: Naka a little help here? 

Naka Trafe: Ashley what have I told you about lying? 

Ashley: ….um… oh I know this one! Do it as much as possible? 

Naka Trafe: no. that would be having sex… 

Ashley: Sex? Where? F1313F: get a room you two, I've got a fic to write! 

One Night Fun.

Serenity checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before she left. White tee-shirt, jeans, her hair was held back by two butterfly clips. 

"So where wuz it ya were goin'?" asked her brother Joey as he leaned against her door frame. 

"Oh just out with some girl friends. You know shopping, a movie, stuff like that. Stuff that would bore you Joey," she said as she applied lipstick. 

_Well, Becky was a beauty from south __Alabama_

___Her Daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer_

_Think he even did a little time in the slammer_

_What was I thinkin'_? 

"Since when do ya need lipstick for shoppin'?" 

"I want to look nice, I am single you know." Joey nodded, content with the reason. There was a horn honking outside their house. 

"That's my ride! See ya Joey!" Serenity grabbed her purse. Joey nodded and glanced out of the window to watch his sister go. Much to his surprise it was not Tea's blue SRT-4 or Mai's red convertible. It was a limo. There was only one person who had a limo… And there he was, waiting for Serenity. As she came out of the door he kissed her hand, and they went to his limo.

"KAIBA!!" Joey yelled running down the stairs, grabbing a shot gun from the closet as he tore out of the house.  
_ She snuck out one night an' met me by the front gate_

_Her Daddy came out a wavin' that 12-guage_

_ We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate_

_What was I thinkin'?_

"Shit!" Kaiba swore as he heard Joey yelling. "Come on!" He and Serenity ran to the limo.

"Step on it!" Seto yelled to the driver. The tires squealed and the limo pulled out of the drive with Joey chasing it waving the gun.

_Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay_

_ But that crossed my mind a little too late_

"Whew! That was close!" Serenity grinned at Seto.

"He might try to kill me later," Seto returned the grin, and Serenity slide closer to him. He was wearing a black button up shirt that had the first three buttons unbuttoned, and black pants.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver. Seto looked at Seto.

"Just drive for a while." 

_'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top_

_Sittin__' right there in the middle by me_

_An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss_

_Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead_

_ I know what I was feelin'_

_But what was I thinkin'? _

_ What was I thinkin'_? 

Two hours later… 

"Stop here," Seto said to the driver. As they pulled to a stop, Seto handed the driver a wade of money.

"Take the rest of the night off." 

"Yes sir!" Seto and Serenity stepped out of the limo and waited till it had driven out of sight. Serenity turned to Seto,

"So what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something," Seto her hand and led her to an old garage. "Wait here." He went around the back and Serenity heard the sound of metal screeching. There was the sound of something collapsing and she heard Seto swear violently.

"Seto? Are you okay?" She called. The old wooden garage door creaked, and started to open. Seto pushed it up and brushed some dirty off him. Serenity went up to him, he had a smudge mark on his cheek. He looked really sexy right now…he was sweating slightly from forcing the door open. 

"I'm fine." He paused wiping sweat from his forehead, then went back inot the garage. Serenity heard the sound of an engine and a pair of headlights turned on. Out of the garage pulled a black, new corvette. Seto put the car in park and stepped out, 

"Wanna take it for a spin?" 

"Ya!" Serenity jumped up and down excitedly throwing her arms around Seto and kissing him. 

"Get in." Serenity took the driver's seat and Seto the passenger's. The engine revved and they tore into the night. Within ten minutes blue flashing lights were in the rear view mirror. 

"Serenity! You're supposed to hit the brake not the gas!" Seto yelled as the speedometer neared 150 mph. 

_By the county line the cops were nippin' on our heels_

_Pulled off the road an' kicked it in four wheel_

_Shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield_

_ What was I thinkin'?_

"Did we lose them?" Serenity asked as they slowed to a stop to let some prostitutes cross the street. Seto looked at her incredulously and they both burst out laughing.

"I think I'll drive." 

"Where to?" 

"Feel like going dancing?" Seto asked opening the sunroof and turning up the radio.

"Yeah!" Seto revved the engine and they were gone 

_At the other side she was hollerin', 'Faster'_

_Took a dirt road, had the radio blastin'_

_Hit the honky tonk for a little close dancin'_

_What was I thinkin'_? 

_Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay_

_ But that crossed my mind a little too late_

Seto pulled Serenity close to him as a slow song played. 

"Having a good time?" She grinned at him and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes." 

_'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top_

_Sittin__' right there in the middle by me_

_An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss_

_Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead_

_I know what I was feelin'_

_But what was I thinkin'?_

_What was I thinkin'?_

"Hey! Preppy boy! Share the wealth!" a guy shouted coming up to Seto and Serenity, who at the moment were lip locked as they were dancing.

"How about not?" Seto pulled out of the kiss and flicking the guy off, before grabbing a martini off the tray of a passing waitress and handing it to Serenity. (my, my, Seto is multi talented isn't he?)

"You fuckin' asshole…" the man's buddies started to close in around the couple.

"Don't you have any manners? There's a lady in your presence," Seto said casually, lifting a shot of JD's off a passing waiter and downing it. The men growled and started to close it. 

_When a mountain of a man with a 'Born To Kill' tattoo_

_Tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth_

_We ran outside, hood slidin' like Bo Duke_

_What was I thinkin'?_

"Hold on Serenity!" Seto shouted, dropping the parking brake and doing zero to ninety in ten seconds.

"Wheee!" Serenity threw her empty martini glass out of the sunroof. Kaiba laughed as he slammed on the brakes turning the wheel quickly and making the 'vette do a 360. 

"I'd better get you back home, Joey's going to be pissed," Seto said as they ran a red light and swerved to avoid hitting Bakura.

"Watch where you're driving!" he shouted.

"Don't' walk in the middle of the street!" Seto shouted back. But Bakura didn't hear him because Ryou had tackled him and both were busy making out 

"Get a room you two!" Serenity yelled as she and Seto drove off. 

_I finally got her home at a __half past two__, later_

_Daddy's in a long chair sittin' in the driveway_

_Put it in park as he started my way_

_What was I thinkin'?_

_Oh, what was I thinkin'?_

_Oh, what was I thinkin'?_

"Shit. I think Joey's gong to kill me," Seto said as he and Serenity pulled into the driveway.

"KAIBA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! I WILL DISMEMBER YOU, AND FRY YOUR INARDS IN BUTTER AND SERVE THEM TO FRENCH PEOPLE!" Joey shouted as he approached the corvette.

"Yeah…you'd better go Serenity. I have a buiness meeting tomorrow that I need to be alive for." Seto said in exasperation. 

_Then she gave a 'Come an' get me grin_

_'__An' like a bullet we were gone again_

"Whoohoo!" Serenity yelled as they reversed out of the driveway, at 60 mph.

"Where to my lady?" Seto asked, going in reverse down the street, while Joey chased them swearing and making threats at the top of his lungs.

"Let's just drive." She grinned, and Seto put the car in drive and they blew past Joey and into the night. 

_'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top_

_Sittin__' right there in the middle by me_

_An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss_

_Man, just gotta get goin' __where the night might lead_

_I know what I was feelin'_

_But what was I thinkin'?_

_What was I thinkin'?_

_I know what I was feelin'_

_But what was I thinkin'?_


End file.
